<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destination: Home by DracoIgnis, Dragon_and_Direwolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122620">Destination: Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/pseuds/DracoIgnis'>DracoIgnis</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_and_Direwolf/pseuds/Dragon_and_Direwolf'>Dragon_and_Direwolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/pseuds/DracoIgnis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_and_Direwolf/pseuds/Dragon_and_Direwolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys is upset at having had to cancel her holiday with Jon. However, when she returns home from work one evening, he has a surprise for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destination: Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story contains mentions of the current pandemic. Nothing in depth, but if you'd rather avoid this, please do not read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>As Daenerys opened the door to her apartment, a wave of heat overwhelmed her, and she stripped out of her jacket with a breathless: “What the fuck?”</p><p>Outside, it was cold; it had rained for two weeks in a row, and most mornings Daenerys found herself trapped in the clammy bustle of the London underground, her mask soaked and her nose stuffed from hayfever. Her days consisted of wiping keyboards, using hand-sanitizer until her skin blushed bright red, attending meetings over Zoom, and feeling miserably lonely sitting six feet apart from her colleagues in the cafeteria. <em> October. </em> It was not how she planned to spend the weeks leading up to Halloween.</p><p><em> I should be in Thailand, </em> Daenerys thought and pulled off her backpack, <em> swimming, eating, drinking. </em> Somehow, listening to her boss’ kids scream on video call just wasn’t as enjoyable.</p><p>“Jon?” Daenerys called. She kicked off her boots and tugged at her jumper. She couldn’t tell what was making the knit damp - the rain, or the sweat. Perspiration was running down her face. She felt flushed and lightheaded. “Are you home?”</p><p>“In here!” a muffled reply came.</p><p>Daenerys peered through the dark hallway toward the living room. The door was closed, but from the crack beneath, she could see an orange light peeking out. A faint sound of shuffling teased the air. She approached slowly, listening at the door to the noises behind it, before she turned the handle and stepped inside.</p><p>Whatever she was expecting to find, it wasn’t this:</p><p>plants aplenty, some still with the IKEA sticker stuck on the pot, their green leaves reaching toward the ceiling. An inflatable pool, fizzling with a bath-bomb that gave the water a turquoise shine. And there, strung across the living room, a hammock. It swung in the breeze from a fan whirring at full speed. Whenever a waft of air came Daenerys’ way, she found herself lean in toward its cool touch.</p><p>Jon turned from the dining table, holding two round glasses in his hands. They were filled with ice and strawberries and gin, the alcohol so generously poured that she could barely smell the tonic water. “What do you think?” he asked, an excited grin on his face.</p><p>Daenerys opened her mouth to speak, then shut it again, and she threw a curious look around the room. Somehow, she sensed she was dreaming; when she left for work, the lightbulbs had been white and not orange, and the walls had been covered in family photos and not magazine cut-outs of jungles and swimming couples. And she was particularly certain that there had been no <em> pool </em> where the armchair usually stood.</p><p>Jon caught her looking at it. His grin widened. “Pretty neat, isn’t it?”</p><p>“It’s an inflatable pool,” Daenerys said as a matter-of-fact.</p><p>“It’s an <em> infinity </em> pool,” he corrected her.</p><p>“How’s that?”</p><p>“Well, it’s round, so technically it never ends!”</p><p>Daenerys wasn’t certain whether her boyfriend was a genius or an idiot. When she sent him a blank look, he hurriedly put the glasses down and handed her a bag.</p><p>“For you,” he said.</p><p>Daenerys accepted the small plastic bag though she didn’t look inside. She was still staring at him in disbelief. “What is all this?” she asked.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” Jon returned the question. He threw his arms out as he gestured at everything in the room and exclaimed: “It’s Thailand!”</p><p><em> Thailand. </em> They spent <em> months </em> looking at the resorts, comparing prices, arguing whether to go <em> all inclusive </em> or be adventurous with self catering. Food markets. Beaches. Boat excursions. They had it all planned to <em> perfection. </em> When the lockdown was announced in March, Jon had said:</p><p>“It can still happen.” Two months later, their travel agent called. They had gone bust. Their money was in limbo. Daenerys had cried for a whole week. It had been all their savings.</p><p>As Daenerys didn’t move, Jon pushed at the bag, making it swing between her hands. “Open it,” he urged.</p><p>Daenerys sent him a peculiar look but relented. She pushed her hand in between the thin wrapping paper and withdrew - <em> “A bikini?” </em> It was skimpy. It was coral. It was what Daenerys had planned to wear whilst strolling around Phuket. She looked amazing in it, she knew - Jon had already fucked her twice with the bottom pulled aside, both of them pretending to be abroad, pretending to be smelling the water, pretending to be in the sun.</p><p>When the holiday was cancelled, she put it away in a box beneath the bed. Seeing it now made her feel <em> odd. </em></p><p>“I know,” Jon said, and he reached over and closed his hands around hers. The bikini scrounged up between their fingers. The coral glowed in the orange light. “It’s not what it was meant to be, and it’s a shitty substitution, <em> I know, </em> but-”</p><p>“But it’s perfect.” Daenerys said. She knew it the moment she’d spoken the words; it <em> was </em> perfect. When she looked around, she saw all the flaws; the price-tag hanging on the hammock and the way the magazine cut-outs were falling down, and how the inflatable pool was leaking onto the carpet. She didn’t dare to calculate in her head how much it was going to cost to keep the apartment boiling like a summer day in Krabi. And she certainly wasn’t going to question him on the now stocked alcohol cabinet visible over his shoulder.</p><p>But in all of its stupidity, it was perfect. <em> Just like him, </em> Daenerys thought, smiling as she met Jon’s shy gaze. She reached up, cupped his face, and gave him a soft, wet kiss.</p><p>“You’re amazing,” she said.</p><p>“Not as amazing as you’ll be in that bikini,” Jon mumbled and nodded at it. “Come on - no one wears a jumper to the beach!”</p><p>Ten minutes later, dressed in her coral bikini and with a glass of gin in her hand, Daenerys was snuggled up to Jon in the hammock. As she watched the plants flutter in the aircon, and felt the touch of Jon’s wandering hands, she thought: <em> who needs to go abroad when everything I need is right here? </em></p><p>Though, admittedly, next time she’d like an infinity pool. Preferably one that <em>didn’t</em> <em>leak.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little slice of life for you today! Needless to say, this one stems from my own frustrations at delaying my 10year anniversary holiday with DragonandDirewolf. But! - the safety of us all must be a priority in these times, so I'll kick back on Costa Del Sofa for now, enjoy an minibar of my own groceries, and an unobstructed view of a telly.</p><p>Shout out to Lustonmyfingers as her recent chapter of "Dating in the Dark" made me dream about Thailand and likely inspired this story. If you haven't read it yet, give yourself a treat and head on over to her account.</p><p>Thanks so much for reading, commenting, and generally being great throughout this month. I can't believe we're two thirds of the way through!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>